Girl Meets A Warrior
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: A new girl comes to Abigail Adams High School. As the gang gets to know her, she teaches them important lessons about life. Ones that their history teacher can't. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, so this story is based on my life pretty much. I will try not to make a mary sue out of the OC, but I can't make promises. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

* * *

Jenna Masterson sighed as she looked around the crowded bakery. She fiddled with the bracelet she had on as she started to get more and more anxious as more people came in. Tomorrow was her first day of school in this new place and her mom had made her leave the house to get some exposure to the new area and to help get her mind off things.

Her dad had gotten transferred from the small, rural town in California that she had been born and raised in. He was a lawyer and worked with the west coast office of Elliot, Brown and Montgomery Law Firm. They had decided to send him to the east coast office after someone had quit since he was one of the most prestigious lawyers they had.

Jenna wasn't a city girl, she hated the closed in feeling she got when in the city. She hated that they had to leave their small, quiet town to come to this noisy, overwhelming place. On top of it she also had to start public school, something she had never experienced before. She had been homeschooled from kindergarten till this year, her sophomore year of high school. She was dreading it as she had heard all the horror stories from her friends before they moved.

The reason for Jenna being homeschooled was because she had a disease that made her sick a lot and kept her from doing things. Her parents had a meeting with the principal and told him everything about her and her condition. The principal was very accommodating and would set up something for Jenna for the times she might be out of school.

They also figured out a plan for her for gym class, one of the classes that would be hard for her. There would be days that she wouldn't participate and on those days she would be required to do a report on health and wellness. The principal also thought it might be good to have Jenna do a report on her own disease and they would publish it in the school newspaper. This made Jenna a little less scared and a bit excited for her new school.

Jenna had been sitting at a small table, reading a book she had brought with her. She had been trying to drown out the sounds of the college students around her when a group of high schoolers came bustling in. She watched them as they placed their order and went to sit down in the area where there were some couches. They started pulling books and papers out of the backpacks they were carrying, laying them on the table.

She smiled as she watched them. They seemed so close. She hoped that one day she would have a group of friends like that.

Riley's POV

Riley and her friends had just gotten out of school. They were in their sophomore year and were finally adapting to their new lives as teenagers. The more responsibility and the more freedom they had been given as they kept growing older was a bit overwhelming at first, but now they just went with the flow.

As they all sat down at their regular area of the café and started to lay out all their assignments so they could see who could help whom, Riley felt like she was being watched. She looked around and her eyes landed on a young girl, around her age, watching her curiously. The girl immediately looked away when she saw Riley looking back at her.

"Do any of you know her? She looks like she is our age. Anyone seen her at school?" Riley suddenly asked the group, discreetly pointing to the girl who had gone back to reading the book she was holding.

"No, why?" Maya Hart answered.

"She was watching us. When she saw that I noticed her, she turned away." Riley replied, a certain curious look on her face.

"You want to ask her to join us?" Lucas Friar asked, knowing where his girlfriend's thoughts were headed by the look on her face.

"If that is okay with everyone. She kind of looks lonely." Riley said, looking back at the girl who was now looking around the café, watching the other customers come and go.

"The more the merrier." Isaiah "Zay" Babinoux said. Riley smiled at him before getting up and walking over to where the girl sat.

"Hi, I'm Riley." She said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright, chapter two is here! I didn't think I would update so soon! A bit longer, but not much. I can't promise to update all the time like this. I have a lot going on in my life right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **Jenna's POV**

Jenna looked up as she heard someone moving toward her. It was one of the girls from the group she had been watching. Her heart started beating fast and she mentally cursed her social anxiety as the girl came closer.

"Hi, I'm Riley." The girl said. Jenna swallowed a bit as she tried to make her mouth work.

"Um, I'm Jenna." She replied.

"You wanna come and sit with us?" Riley asked, a hopeful look on her face. Jenna felt her heartrate increase. She was not good with groups. She liked one on one, anything more than two people would put her into mental panic. She looked over at the group and saw them watching with hopeful eyes. She sighed and looked back at Riley. She knew she would probably regret doing this.

"Sure." She said.

"Great! Come on!" Riley said, her tone of excitement made Jenna smile a bit. Riley made her way back to the group but kept looking back to see if she was following. Jenna took a deep breath and let it out before she picked up her bag and got up to move.

As she made her way over she noticed that there was a place between Riley and one of the boys in the group, and her heart dropped as she figured that was where she was going to have to sit. Being put into a group setting was one thing, having to sit next to someone she didn't know, especially the opposite sex, was a whole different level of horror for her.

"Hi." She said as she got closer to the group. She decided to stand for the time being, until she was invited to sit.

"Hey." Said a blonde that had an edgy vibe to her.

"Guys, this is Jenna. Jenna this is Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Isadora, but we call her Smackle." Riley said, pointing to each person as she said their name.

"And my name is actually Isaiah, but everyone calls me Zay. Do you go to Abigail Adams High? You don't look familiar. Where do you live?" Zay asked, wanting to get to know the new girl. There was something about her that intrigued him.

"Um….." Jenna started, a little overwhelmed, before being interrupted.

"Zay, let her breath." The blonde boy, named Lucas, said.

"Come and sit, Jenna." Riley said, moving over next to Lucas and letting Jenna have the end seat. Jenna let out a small breath that she didn't know she had been holding as she sat down. She put her bag down on the ground and let lean against the couch. The book she had been reading was sitting in her lap, her legs were crossed and her hands were laying on top of the book. One kept fiddling with the bracelet, more than usual as she did that to calm herself.

"Don't be nervous, we don't bite." The lanky boy named Farkle said with a gentle smile. She looked at him with a curious stare.

"Yeah, the only thing you have to be aware of is being hugged to death." The brunette named Smackle said, mimicking the gentle smile of Farkle, showing she was just joking. Jenna chuckled a bit.

"I think I can survive that." She said, though she wasn't too sure about that at the moment.

"I hope so. Riley is a big hugger, even if she knows you or not." Maya said, giving the girl being talked about a smile.

"Hey, I can't help it. It is in my DNA." Riley said, defending herself as she threw her hands up in the air. Everyone laughed, Jenna included.

"So, Jenna, you live around here?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, my apartment is across the street. We just moved here about two weeks ago." She replied.

"Where from?" Lucas asked.

"California." She said.

"My dad got transferred from the west coast office of his work to here." She added.

"Wow, that is a long transfer." Riley said, a small frown.

"My mom was recently given a chance to transfer. I don't know what I would have done if that had happened. They wanted her to transfer to England." She added. Jenna's eyes widened at that.

"Yeah, we are all glad that didn't happen." Maya said.

"Wow, at least my dad was transferred in the states, don't know what I would have done if it had been a whole new country." Jenna said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So where in California are you from?" Zay asked.

"You wouldn't know it. It is a tiny town." Jenna said with a small smile.

"A small town in California? They have those?" Zay inquired, looking authentically intrigued. This made Jenna laugh.

"Yeah, there are rural towns in California, especially the central valley." She answered.

"Oh, and yes I will be going to Abigail Adams High." She added, remembering he had asked that a bit ago.

"Awesome!" He said, his small smile growing bigger at that news.

"Hm, yeah, not sure how awesome it will be." She said softly, looking down at her book and starting to play with the pages.

"What do you mean? School is great. You learn so much!" Riley said as Maya rolled her eyes.

"Well, for most people." She added.

"It isn't the classes I'm worried about. I love to learn." Jenna said slowly.

"Well then, what is it that you are worried about?" Lucas asked, concerned about the girl who seemed to sound more and more nervous. He wondered what was wrong, what it was that she was worried about telling them.

"The people." Jenna answered. Her playing with the pages of the book started to quicken.

"Oh, is it the size of the school that has you worried? Is it bigger than your old school in California?" Riley asked.

"Oh, it is definitely bigger. I'm worried about how I'm going to react to so many people. I'm not that great with crowds." She answered, looking at Riley and then around at the group. She actually felt a bit better letting that out.

"Don't worry, we will be there." Farkle said. Smackle nodded her agreement.

"This group is great at helping you feel comfortable." Smackle added in.

"So, how much bigger is this school? How many students does your old school have." Maya asked.

"Well…" Jenna trailed off, not knowing how they would react to her being homeschooled, she rubbed her arm a bit before continuing, "um…. Only one student." She finally said. She could feel her become hot with embarrassment. She loved being homeschooled, but she never got good reactions to it. She watched as everyone's eyes grew wide.

"One student?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. I was the only one." Jenna replied.

"You were homeschooled?" Farkle asked, though he knew that was it.

"Yeah. That is why I'm worried. I've never been in public school before." Jenna said. She watched everyone's reactions.

"Wait. 'Never been in public school before'? You mean you've always been homeschooled?" Riley asked, very intrigued about her new friend.

"Yep! K-12. I thought I was going to graduate a homeschooler, but my parents had different plans." Jenna said with a sad tone as she looked down at the book she had returned to playing with.

"Why?" Farkle asked with genuine curiosity. Jenna sighed.

"I'm sick." She stated.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Next chapter will reveal what is wrong with Jenna!


End file.
